


Swimming

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Drabble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Remus goes for a moonlit swim.





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [Request](http://www.livejournal.com/users/inell/347886.html?thread=3429614#t3429614) from [](http://sioniann.livejournal.com/profile)[**sioniann**](http://sioniann.livejournal.com/) for [](http://thysanotus.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thysanotus.livejournal.com/)**thysanotus**  


* * *

The room was quiet save for the snores of his friends.

Remus quietly sat up in bed, looking at each of his housemates to make sure the sleeping draught had worked. He’d put it in the Vegemite that Peter had received from his cousin recently, not quite certain how the properties of the sleeping potion would react with the unknown properties of Vegemite, but knowing they‘d all eat and not even notice the slight taste from the potion as it was their first time eating the food. Since they were all sleeping deeply, he assumed it must have worked far better than anticipated.

Slipping out of bed, he pulled his trousers over his shorts and just put on a robe, not bothering with a shirt. It was a beautiful evening, the scent of the blossoming flowers growing more thick in the spring air as he neared the lake. When he reached the water’s surface, he let his robe fall from his shoulders. Without the worry of one of his friends waking to find him gone, he relaxed, his eyes slightly feral as he looked at the growing moon above. It would be full soon, just another few days.

Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the feel of moonlight kissing his skin. He dreaded the approaching full moon but, now, on nights like this, he could enjoy the call of the moon without losing himself. Kicking off his shoes, he pushed down his trousers and shorts, walking to the lakeshore completely naked. None of his friends would understand this. He didn’t even understand this. They couldn’t begin to comprehend what he needed on nights like this, what he desired, and they certainly would never speak to him again if they knew _who_ gave him what he craved.

Tonight was the first time he’d resorted to a potion to keep them asleep, usually sneaking out and worrying they‘d wake and find him. He’d been able to mix it himself, securing the ingredients in class and gaining the last, the more difficult to obtain Birken root, by sucking Snape’s cock, which he’d enjoyed despite the reluctance he’d pretended to feel at first. Of course, he was rather expert at sucking Snape after the last two years of gaining ingredients for his experiments when necessary, not that the Slytherin was ever allowed to keep the memory of their sucking and shagging. Too risky, that, and he never trusted _anyone_ , especially not Slytherins. Not even his friends, as much as he loved them, were completely trusted.

The water was dark and thick, rolling over his skin slowly as he stepped into its murky depths. His fingers lightly caressed the surface as he moved deeper, feeling the wetness tickle his hand as it began to surround him. When the water reached his chest, he closed his eyes and leaned back, his hair growing thick as the lake rolled over him. Relaxing completely, he allowed himself to float, knowing it wouldn’t be much longer until his cravings would be satisfied.

Just a slight brush of rough against his skin caused his breath to catch, body growing tight with anticipation. He could feel his cock twitching, no longer resting flaccid against his upper thigh, it was erect and proud, curving towards the sky, head leaking pre-come as lake water dripped down its length. His balls were heavy, caressed by the water beneath him, his palms flat on the top of the lake as he kept his balance. A tickling on the back of his leg, so light he could have imagined it save for the pressure that pressed between the cheeks of his arse.

Focusing on keeping his position, letting his mind wander, his body relax, and still maintain control of his actions, he gradually moved his right arm from the water. Fingers wrapped around his cock as the pressure nudged more firmly against his arse. A soft cry escaped his lips as his arse was breached, rough and hard, only the water to ease the entrance. It hurt so good.

His hand began to move faster as he felt the tentacle press inside his arse, pushing in despite his body’s natural reaction at the intrusion. Coarse and awkward, sticking to his skin as it kept thrusting inside him. Another tentacle wrapped around his upper thigh, pulling his legs apart, his breathing ragged as he felt the tentacle tighten, another going around his other leg, and another around his waist, the tip nudging at his cock and hand.

He was dragged under, sputtering and coughing as the water from the lake filled his mouth. The squid shoved his tentacle deep inside his arse, curling and stroking the tight heat that always attracted it, Remus’ hand never halting in the forceful rubbing it was doing. He arched up, sucking in oxygen as he came hard, his eyes open to stare at the moon above as the squid kept fucking him, so hard and rough, using him without remorse, seeking pleasure and satisfaction from his willing body, giving him what he wanted, needed, craved.

The End


End file.
